


Drowning In You

by Dragon_MoonX



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 04:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_MoonX/pseuds/Dragon_MoonX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is Delphini, her silvery blond hair kissed with a hint of pale blue. These watery colors mirror the magical essence that created her, and so she is named after the dolphin that swims across the night skies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning In You

He is drowning in her, in a love as deep as the ocean.

He brushes the curtain aside and joins her in the shower. One step is all it takes, to claim her, to embrace her, his pale fingers flowing like drops of water, cascading over her swollen belly. She tilts her head back, her wet curls spilling acorss his chest like liquid strands of black diamonds, and closes her eyes as she breathes in deep, inhaling his scent.

It's fitting that they meet here, in this place, their bodies wreathed in steam as water swirls at their feet. In magic the element of water represents the flow of emotions, this tide that rises and falls with each beat of her heart, dripping from his fingertips as he presses the palm of his hand against her stomach and feels the life they created moving inside.

"This is ours," he whispers, his sultry tone sending shivers down her spine. He then pulls her close and adds, "And you are mine."

He wants to tell her how he feels, but he cannot express himself the way a normal person would. He takes pleasure in being with her, he's felt the pull of lust rising from the deep, and in her arms he finds completion, her love mending his shattered soul. It is enough to make him lose himself in her, to drown in the currents that consume them, but he can never bring himself to speak the words he knows she wants to hear.

At first he sees her as nothing more than a loyal servant. But there is something more to this woman who showers him with affection she reserves just for him, ignoring the husband who lingers in the background. She is married to the darkness, she has devoted her entire life to him, and when she wakes beside him, she knows the words he cannot say and accepts him for who he is.

His lips don't have to speak for her to know how he feels. When he captures her mouth and dives into the depths of their passion, giving in to her as he has on several occasions in the past, it is enough. She is grateful to be given this moment, she feels blessed to share in a love that is stronger than death, and when at last the child is born, she knows exactly what she'll name their daughter.

A smile tugs at the corners of her lips, the infant sleeping in her arms. The stars alight in the sky above form a dolphin, shining bright outside her bedroom window. This is where she lays her down to sleep, held in the stars' embrace. She is Delphini, her silvery blond hair kissed with a hint of pale blue. These watery colors mirror the magical essence that created her, and so she is named after the dolphin that swims across the night skies.


End file.
